memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
The Changeling
Streszczenie znajduje się w drodze do systemu Malurian, w odpowiedzi na wezwanie pomocy. Uhura melduje brak odpowiedzi na jej wywołania, a kapitan Kirk każe jej wciąż próbować. Otrzymane przez Spock'a dane zawierają tragiczną wiadomość: prawie cztery miliardy Malurianów znikły bez śladu. W całym systemie nie ma śladu życia. Gdy załoga próbuje zgadnąć, co mogło w tak krótkim czasie zniszczyć całe życie, wielkie coś zjawia się znikąd. Kirk ogłasza czerwony alarm, i wkrótce obiekt uderza o tarczę Enterprise's. Załogą rzuca od wstrzasu, a gdy sytuacja się stabilizuje, Scotty melduje, że tarcze wytrzymają najwyżej jeszcze trzy takie ataki, a i tak są już zredukowane o 20%. Deflektory Enterprise' wciąż sa atakowane. Na koniec, gdy tarcze zostają całkiem zdezaktywowane, Kirk nakazuje, by Uhura wywołała obiekt. Obiekt, usłyszawszy nazwisko "Kirk", z jakiegoś powodu uważa, iż jest on jego twórcą. Przedstawia się jako Nomada, próbnik który został wysłany, by szukac śladów życia i likwidować niedoskonałości. Kirk ściąga go na pokład, po to jedynie, by uniknąć dalszego atakowania statku. Znalazłszy się na pokładzie Nomada zaczyna niezwłocznie badać statek, przy czymjedynie rozkaz Kirka powstrzymuje go przed niszczycielskim działaniem. Wiedząc, jak jest silny, Kirk nakazuje ochronie śledzić go przez cały czas, ale Nomada potrafi zmylić strażników. Co więcej, myśli wysoce logicznie i jest zdezorientowany, gdy napotyka coś nielogicznego; gdy słyszy, jak Uhura śpiewa na mostku, przepytuje ją, a że jej wyjaśnienia co do roli śpiewu nie satusfakcjonują go, wymazuje jej pamięć. Scotty, widząc to, chce ratować Uhurę, ale zostaje zabitu przez "Nomadę", który później przywraca mu życie. Te wydarzenia niepokoją Kirka, który nakazuje Nomadzie by pozwolił się zamknąć i zbadać przez Spocka. Po badaniu, a zwłaszcza po sprawdzeniu banków pamięci "Nomady" przez mind-melting, Spock uzyskuje dokładny obraz; Nomada został zbudowany przez inżżyniera imieniem Jackson Roykirk do badania dalekich rejonów galaktyki, ale uległ defektowi wskutek kolizji z meteorem. Po jakimś czasie wszedł w kontakt z Tan Ru, obcą sondą, której zadaniem było pobieranie i sterylizacja próbek gruntu. Zlane w jedno utworzyły nowego Nomadę, kombinację dwóch sond i dwóch misji w jedną silną maszynę, nastawioną na niszczenie niedoskonałych form zycia które wykryje, używając własnej percepcji oraz własnych odnośników. Zniszczyła więc życie w systemie Malurian, ale ponieważ oryginalny program został uszkodzony i zakłócony, pomyliła Kirka za swym twórcą, noie zdając sobie sprawy ani z tego, że są to dwie różne osoby, ani z tego, że jego twórca od dawna nie żyje. Na nieszczęście, mind meld i nieopatrzne wyznanie Kirka uświadamiają Nomadzie że jego twórca jest niedoskonałą jednostką biologiczną, a mając tę wiedzę decyduje się on na przejęcie statku i dalsze działania, zgodne z jego pierwotną funkcją, czyli zniszczenie wszelkiego życia na pokładzie. Mając niewiele czasu Kirk decyduje się podjąć niebezpieczną grę z Nomada. Kwestionuje główną dyrektywę Nomady, potwierdza, że jest niedoskonały, ale jednocześnie uświadamia "Nomadzie", że nie jest jego twórcą.. Wyjaśnia, że Nomada pomyłkowo wziął go za Roykirka, z powodu podobnego brzmienia nazwisk, a więc popełnił błąd; co więcej, pomylił się nawet dwa razy, gdyż okazała się niedoskonały, a nie naprawił błędu eliminując tę niedoskonałość. To powoduje, że program "Nomady" nie może poradzić sobie z nielogicznym problem, a Spock i Kirk mają czas, by przetransportować go do hali transportu i wysłać w przestrzeń, nim dokona on zniszczenia samego siebie. Wpisy w dzienniku *''"Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 3541.9. Obecność Nomady na pokładzie mego statku zmienia się w koszmar. Obecnie, jak się zdaje, chce on wrócić na Ziemie. Znalazłszy się tam automatycznie zacznie niszczyć wszelkie życie."'' Pamiętne cytaty "Ta jednostka jest nieefektywna. Jej myśli są chaotyczne. Absorbing it unsettled me." "Ta 'jednostka' to kobieta." "Masa sprzecznych impulsów." : - Nomada i Spock "Jednostka Spock jest następną z twych biologicznych jednostek, twórco?" "Tak." "Ta jest inna; uporządkowana." : - Nomada i Kirk "Jestem Nomada... Spełniam... swe zadanie... Głęboka... pustka... ''to się zbliża... Kolizja... Usterka... zaciemnienie... Jestem "inny"... Jestem Tan Ru... Tan Ru... Nomada... Tan Ru... Błąd... przepływ... niedoskonałość... muszę sterylizować... Odrodzenie... jesteśmy całością... wielka moc... Gan-ta-nu... ick-ka... Tan-Ru... Instrukcje twórcy... szukać... identyfikować... usuwać niedoskonałości... Jesteśmy Nomadą... jesteśmy Nomadą... jesteśmy całością... Jesteśmy poinstruowani... nasz cel jest jasny... usuwać niedoskonałości... usuwać niedoskonałości... Nomada... usuwać... usuwać... Nomada... usuwać..." "''Spock! SPOCK! Nomado, jesteś w kontakcie z jednostką Spock! PRZESTAŃ! PRZESTAŃ!" "Przyjąłem." "Spock. Spock!" "Fascynujące, kapitanie... wiedza... otchłań..." : - Nomada, Kirk, i Spock, podczas mind meld "Gratulacje, kapitanie; co za logika." "Nie uważasz, że mam ją w sobie?" "Nie, sir." : - Spock i Kirk "Jestem twórcą?" "Jesteś twórcą." "Jesteś w błędzie! Jackson Roykirk, twój twórca, nie żyje. Myliłeś się co do niego – jesteś w błędzie. Nie odkryłeś swego błędu – popełniłeś dwa błędy. Jesteś uszkodzony i niedoskonały. I nie usunąłeś niedoskonałości – popełniłeś trzy błędy!" : - '''Kirk' i Nomada "We've got to get rid of it gdy próbuje myśleć." "Pana logika go nie przekonuje, kapitanie– jesteśmy w poważnym niebezpieczeństwie." : - Kirk and Spock, after Nomad realizes its error "Nomado – jesteś niedoskonały! Wykonaj swą powinność!" "Błąd! Błąd! Muszę usunąć! – U-SU-NĄĆ!" : - Kirk, zadając coup de grâce przed wyrzuceniem Nomady w przestrzeń "...Jest 'szczęśliwy!' Myśli, że jestem jego... matką." "I to jedyna rzecz, która może nas teraz uratować." : - Kirk i Spock Zza kulis * Ten odcinek jest trawersacją Frankensteina, który był też inspiracją dla późniejszego [[Star Trek: The Motion Picture|pierwszy film Star Trek ]]. * Reżyser Marc Daniels został sportretowany jako Jackson Roykirk, a na fotografii ma mundur Scotty'ego. * Po wybuchu Nomady, William Shatner za szybko uniósł ręce przed kamerą i scenę trzeba było powtarzać. Pierwsza została później włączona do "blooperów drugiego sezonu." * Inny blooper: Gdy Shatner mówi Nomadzie że Enterprise jest gotowe, by go ściągnąć, James Doohan odpowiada, "Ależ, kapitanie– zapomniał pan o środowisku naturalnym i takich tam rzeczach. Czy pan naprawdę chce to zrobić?" Uśmiechnięty Doohan zszedł z planu, zostawiająca nieco zakłopotanego Shatner za sobą, potrząsającego głową z konsternacją. Doohan nie zrobił tego umyślnie. Ujęcie już było zniszczone, bo Shatner zapomniał, co ma powiedzieć odnośnie otoczenia. * Spock twierdzi, że pierwszy atak Nomady''był równoważnikiem 90ciu torped fotonowych. Osobliwe, że atak jedynie zredukował moc osłon o 20%. * To jeden z czterech odcinków, w których Kirk stosuje technikę "zagadać komputer na śmierć". Użył jej również w odcinku The Return of the Archons, I, Mudd, i The Ultimate Computer. * ''Nomada został wystrzelony podczas albo po roku 2004, zgodnie z datą gwiezdną minus czas, gdy był zaginiony (2267 − 263 = 2004). Występują * William Shatner jako Kapitan Kirk Oraz * Leonard Nimoy jako Mr. Spock * DeForest Kelley jako Dr. McCoy Udział biorą * James Doohan jako Scott * Nichelle Nichols jako Uhura * George Takei jako Sulu * Majel Barrett jako Christine Chapel Również * Blaisdell Makee jako Singh * Barbara Gates jako Załogantka * Meade Martin jako Załogant * Arnold Lessing jako Żołnierz ochrony :oraz: * Vic Perrin jako głos Nomady Niewymienieni * William Blackburn jako Hadley * Frank da Vinci jako Vinci i Brent * Roger Holloway jako Roger Lemli * Eddie Paskey jako Leslie Kaskaderzy * Jay Jones jako Scotty de:Ich heiße Nomad en:The Changeling (episode) es:The Changeling fr:The Changeling (épisode) it:La sfida (episodio) ja:超小型宇宙船ノーマッドの謎（エピソード） nl:The Changeling Kategoria:Odcinki TOS